fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Redfield
Jenny Redfield(ジェニー·レッドフィールド Jenī· Reddofīrudo) is a Water Dragon Slayer and a Independant Mage. She was raised by the Water Dragon known as Aquaria. ' Appearance Jenny takes the appearance of a form-fitting teenage girl. She has a very light skin complexion, which is complemented by her body structure, which is very slim and shows off her feminine figure, usually attracting attention towards her. She has a noticable bust size, as it is rather large compared to her thin body, attracting even more attention towards her. She is also rather short, standing at 5 feet and 5 inches. Her most unique feature is her hair, which is a light blue. Her hair is let lose, going down somewhere above her back. She also has large blue eyes, complementing her hair. When it comes to clothing, she usually wears bright colored clothing, with colors such as blue, pink, or white. Her favorite outfirt is a pink and white dress that looks similiar to a maid's outfit. Personality Jenny is a very kindhearted and strong-willed person. Her greatest desire is to be acknowledged by people and have a name for herself. Despite this, she can be sometimes cocky and confident in her abilities, a trait she picked up from Jason himself. She is also very emotional person and can cry often at certain parts. This emotional trait also goes down to her temper, which she usually lashes out at her offender. History Ever since she can remember, she was being raised by Aquaria, a water dragon. Aquaria taught Jenny how to read, write, and use her exclusive Dragon Slayer Magic: Water Dragon Slayer Magic. When she was 14, Aquaria left her, similarly to other dragons and she was left alone. She started to walk around and happened to come across a town. She mostly slept on the streets until a old woman came by her and toke her to her house. Their the old woman made Jenny her granddaughter. Magic and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' 'Ways of Combat' '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant:' When most people see her for the first time, they would think that Jenny isn't very proficent in hand to hand combat. Though, they would be surprised on how capable she actually is and how powerful she has become. Due to her foster mother's training, she had her body pushed to the limit. She is able to throw powerful punches and fast kicks to take down her opponent. Her fighting style revolves around using her flexibility to her advantage; using incredible acrobatics and fast attacks to confuse and confuse her opponents. As a Dragon Slayer, she is able to mix hand to hand combat with her element. In her case, she is able to surround her hands and feet in water to enchance her unarmed blows. 'Physical Attributes' Enchanced Strength: Remarkable Speed: Low Durability: 'Assorted Atrributes' 'Magical Abilities' High Magic Power: 'Water Magic' Water Magic(水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Jenny's signature Magic, over which possesses great mastery over it. It allows the user to use water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same. Due to the limited amount of versitality of Water Dragon Slayer Magic, Jenny learned regular Water Magic to boost her Magical Abilities. She isn't a master in Water Magic, but she has a very effective way of using such Magic. She can manipulate water molicules in the surrounding area to generate her own sources of water instead of gathering it from the surroundings. She can also harden the molicules inside water to create weapons made of water, similiarly to Water-Make. Jenny is also able to change the temperature of the water she generates, either making it icy-cold, allowing her to use blunt damage and freeze opponents or red-hot, allowing her to burn her enemies in boling water. 'Wind Magic' Wind Magic(風魔法 Kaze Mahō): This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. 'Water Dragon Slayer Magic' Water Dragon Slayer Magic(水の滅竜魔法 Mizu no Metsuryū Mahō): Water Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, Slayer Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer magic that utilizes the element of water. This Magic allows Jenny to incorporate the element if water into her body, gaining the exclusive characteristics that are commonly asociated with Water Dragons. Jenny is capable of producing water from her body and manipulating it to attack her opponents. Uniquely, Jenny has the ability to transform the water she created into ice, allowing her to use two elements instead of one. She can sweep away enemies with large amounts of water and then freeze the water, trapping her enemies in ice. Something that's worth noting is that the user's water is connected to their feelings, meaning that depending on the user's state of mind, te water will eiter be freezing cold or boiling hot. In addition, Jenny is able to consume external sources of water to restore her body to a healthy state and regain her reserves of strength, making her immune to most types of Magic that revolves around using water. Although, similiarly to other Dragon Slayers being unable to ingest their own element, Jenny is unable to consume water that she herself created. She learned this Magic from her foster miother, Aquaria. As a First Generation Dragon Slayer, Jenny derives her Magic from the teachings of her foster mother. 'Basic Spells' *'Water Dragon's Roar'(水竜の咆哮 Suiryu no Hoko): The most basic yet effective spell in Water Dragon Slayer Magic. Jenny's breath attack, and an water version of the Dragon's Roar. To began this spell, Jenny will congregate her magical energy within her mouth and will release it towards her target, converting her magical energy into water. This will release a cyclone of water at her target, pushing them back with immense force. This spell goes long distances. This spell has two different variations; the first variation involves Jenny releasing a large tornado of water and sometimes, ice shards, traveling at incredible speeds; capable of ripping her opponent to shreds. This variation takes longer to use, as it requires the Jenny to get into a stance and build up her magical energy for a longer period of time. The second varient is a stream of water from her mouth. This version isn't as strong as the first varient, but it has enough power to push back opponents. *'Water Dragon's Wave'(水竜の波動 Suiryu no Hadō): Jenny collects a large amount of water in the palm of her hand. She then swings her arm out, releasing the water as a enormous tsunami, ready to destroy anything that gets in its path. This wave of water can be manipulate freely to use for any situation. Jenny can manipulate this water to be very wide and to destroy everything on sight or smaller and more compressed, allowing it to attack smaller targets or to hit with more presicion. This wave can also be manipulated to create many shapes and constructs, as Jenny can create beasts made out of water to attack her opponent. Jenny can also cause the water to freeze, turning it into ice, making anyone caught in the water to be frozen in place. Despite this spell's capabilities, it still suffers from certain weaknesses. If not controlled properly, it could cause major destruction and even damage allies. Also, users of Ice Magic can just freeze the water and Lightning Mages can electrocute the water and possibly damage Jenny. *'Water Dragon's Body'(水竜の本体 Suiryu no Hontai): Jenny turns her entire body into water. She then charges at high speeds towards the opponent, attacking them with high amounts of water and possibly drowning them in the process. This spell can also be enchanced depending on the water's properties and her emotions. She can turn the water scalding hot, allowing her to burn her targets with hot water, or turn the water freezing cold, giving the spell more blunt power and possibly freezing the target if the temperature of the water is low enough. This spell can also be used to hide and squeeze threw tight areas and spaces. Despite all this, it has its own share of weaknesses. Its possible to actually trap Jenny's body inside a object such as a jar, as Jenny can't return to her normal body in small spaces. Also, she is still weak to Lightning Magic and Ice Magic. *'Water Dragon's Flooding Fist'(水竜の浸水拳 Suiryu no ''S''hinsui Ken): Jenny collects a large amount of water from the surroundings and causes it to be compressed on her fist. She then releases that compressed water as a large fist made of water towards the opponent, causing major blunt damage and depending on the properties of the water, can cause it to burn or freeze her opponents. She can also cause the fist to freeze, making a large fist of ice rush towards the opponent. She can also utilize this in close range, creating a beam of water that can actually pierce the opponent's body if given enough power. Like all her spells, it is weak to Ice and Lightning Magic. Jenny based this spell off of Jason's Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist. *'Water Dragon's Whirlpool'(水竜の渦巻き Suiryu no Uzumaki): Jenny collects a large amount of water that she forms around herself. She then spins around at high speeds, causing a literal whirlpool. This whirlpool drags in anything that is in or near the mass of water into the center. When an object or person or anything is dragged into the center, it is then cut into shreds by multiple water blades and a large amount of pressure. Also. if the blades don't kill the opponent, they will still drown due to being dragged underwater. She also has a second way of utilizing this spell. She can create the whirlpool and launch it at the opponent as a torrent of water, shredding the opponents body into pieces. Despite this spell's overwhelming power, it has its own weaknesses, as an Ice Mage can freeze the water, allowing them to escape, and Lightning Mages can electrocute the water, electrocuting Jenny in the process. Also, this spell takes time to create, as it needs a large amount of water. *'Water Dragon's Waterspout'(水竜の水柱 Suiryu no Suichū): Jenny collects water moisture from underneath the ground by putting her hands on the ground and builds it up under the opponent. After she has gathered enough water moisture, she releases the water under the opponent as a massive geyser, sending the opponent flying. She can make the water boiling hot, allowing her to burn her targets, or freezing cold, allowing her to freeze her opponents on ice. This spell is very useful for surprising a target, although it has its own weakness. A Ice Mage can just easily freeze the ice and escape the water. 'Advanced Spells' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art '(滅竜奥義 ''Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. Such techniques possess extreme backlash to the user if used incorrectly, and thus, are to used extremely sparingly. *'''Water Serpent: Freezing Fury(水蛇: 凍結怒り Suija: Tōketsu Ikari): Jenny collects and surrounds both of her arms with water and then hardens them. She then drops the kinetic temperature of the eternano inside the water, freezing it. When she freezes them, ice connects the back of her arms from behind her, making it look like armor. She then charges towards the opponent at high speeds and punches her opponent multiple times in rapid succession. By doing this, she freezes both the inside and outside of the opponent's body with each connecting blow. This can freeze their organs, making this spell a lethal attack. Despite this spell's major power, it has it's own drawbacks. This spell requires a large amount of Magic Power as well as concentration, as if Jenny isn't consentrated enough, the ice will shatter and she will lose a large amount of Magic Power. *'Water Serpent: Demonic Mirrors'(水蛇: 悪魔鏡 Suija: Akuma Kagami): Jenny collects a vast amount of water which she then uses to surround the opponent. She then drops the linetic temperature of the water and creates multiple ice mirrors. Jenny then somehow enters one of the ice mirrors like a door. When she enters one, she can cross through each mirror and make it seem as if its a reflection. She can even make it seem like shes in multiple mirrors. While she is in this state, she can attack the opponent from all angles with ice shards, shredding their body to pieces. She can also materialize her body anywhere inside the dome, giving her another useful way of attacking opponents. When she wants to stop the spell, she can just exit through a ice mirror, like a door, and with her command, cause the ice mirrors to shatter into millions of pieces. This spell is very powerful, but has its own downsides to it as well. This spell takes up a considerable amount of Magic Power to use. Also, a mage who uses a type of Shockwave Magic can shatter the ice themselves, showing Jenny's real location. *'Water Serpent: Raging Torrent'(水蛇: 激怒表記 Suija: Gekido Hyōki): Jenny gathers water and creates a large dome of water that engulfs both her and her target. This dome has no oxygen and can sufficate the opponent, But this isn't the real attack. She then spins her outstreached arms at a rapid pase, collecting water from the dome to surround her, forming a whirlpool. While doing this, she releases a massive cyclone of water at her target, capable of both using blunt force to knock them back and cutting power to slice their bodyinto pieces. The cyclone is actually the dome she created, meaning that she uses a massive amount of water to attack her foes with. There are also heart patterns on the water's reflection. The water can be boiling hot, allowing her to burn her opponents, or freezing cold, allowing her to freeze her opponents. This spell is considered her most powerful spell, though this spell has its own set of weaknesses. First weakness is that she's very vunerable to ice and lightning based spells. Also, the immense amount of spinning could make Jenny very dizay and this spell takes up lots of Magic Power due to the amount of water needed for this spell. 'Dragon Force' Dragon Force(龍力 (ドラゴンフォース) Ryū-ryoku (Doragon Fōsu): is an advanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Force activates when a Dragon Slayer starts to turn their own body into a humanoid dragon. Dragon Force increases the user's power tremendously. According to Zero, it is the most powerful and final state a Dragon Slayer can attain. It increases the damage from standard Dragon Slayer attacks and causes their body to cover in scales and their Magic aura to become visible, taking the shape of a dragon. For First-Generation Dragon Slayers, certain conditions must be met in order to achieve Dragon Force state; the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties, preferably those related somehow to the element they can control and consume. Natsu Dragneel (through consumption of Etherion and from the Flame of Rebuke), is the only one of the three known True Dragon Slayers to activate this power. It is likely, given the description as the final state a dragon slayer can attain, that a dragon slayer may eventually gain access to it without outside sources of power. Trivia Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragonslayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Female Category:Females Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Water Magic User